


Baby Steps

by MCR_ruinedmylife



Category: Fall Out Boy, Hey Monday, My Chemical Romance, The Academy Is - Fandom
Genre: Anorexia, Band camp, Bisexual, Bulimia, Confessions, Eating Disorders, Emo, F/M, Fanfiction, Gay, Im bad at writing, M/M, Marching Band, Rape, Romance, Self Harm, Sexuality, Suicide, anorexic mikey way, dark themes, drum majors, minor charecter death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCR_ruinedmylife/pseuds/MCR_ruinedmylife
Summary: “Look, Gerard,” Mr. Douglas said. “My days are limited. I need to put the bands into a trustworthy person’s hands. You, Will and Cas need to learn to run a band. If not for me, for the 300 others.”“But why?” I questioned. “Why can't you just hire another director?”“Because they’ll leave. In all of you, I have see the passion to be a band director grow for 3 years. I trust you all enough to stay here and teach these kids what to do. I trust you.”-We all got together a week before his funeral and promised to make this year’s show the one that makes State. We recruited the juniors, Frank and Lindsay. A full team of 5 in charge of 279. The guard and percussion directors fired up their plans and we were good to go. Safe and sound, for the time being.





	Baby Steps

“Mikey! Practice starts in literally 15 minutes, hurry up!” I call up the stairs, trying desperately to get there on time this year. The sink shuts off after a few minutes, then starts and quickly shuts off.

He flies down the hall with his shorts, jug, and mallets. “Who's ready for an amazing season?”

Mikey hits the dashboard of my car with the mallets. “This year, we’re gonna be good.”

“You say that every year, Mikes. We still kinda suck.”

“Ok, no. If we sucked, we wouldn't make it past regionals. And besides, 5 years isn't that long to have not made finals. We can still change that.”

“Yeah, baby bro?” I ask, pulling into the parking spot and lifting an eyebrow.

“Yeah. You owe it to me to at least try.” he says before getting out and walking away.

\-------

Inside the band room, the freshman are meeting in clusters with their mentors. Janeth and Tim meet with their two freshman, the Baritones fuck around in the corner, and the clarinets are making a long list of everyone's names. Flute players are looking at the music. 

And then, the majors. We all meet up in the reserved corner: 5 larger lockers, all reserved for music, attendance, gloves, keys, and our concert band instruments. 

“Gerard! Good to see ya, man!” Frank calls as he rushes toward the lockers.  
“Little Toro!” I exclaim, watching the french horn prodigy pull the speakers and extra coordinate sheets from his locker. 

“Dude, can you believe what happened?”  
“No….oh man, i’ve known him my whole musical career...that’s wild…” he voices. “Y’know, he helped me get through a lot of shit my freshman year.”  
“Yeah….I just can’t believe he isn’t here this season.”  
“Yeah…”

An awkward silence followed. We kinda stood there, looking at each other a little shyly until 5 PM came. At that point, we took our positions around the room.

In the front and center of the room, I step onto the podium.

And so it began.

“Alright, guys! Uh….so, some stuff has happened this summer and Will and Cassadee and I are kinda in charge this year, so uh...yeah. Please like...sit over here ish?”

God Gerard, stop being so awkward.

They sit down in their sections, the freshman anxiously glancing around. 

“Ok so, I think we’re breaking off into woodwinds and brass, so winds go unpack and go to the choir room and brass comes with me to the field. Pit is I think in the gym but you have to check with the percussion directors to be sure. Oh, and the battery is in the greenroom with Will.”

They start wandering off to their assigned block, muttering and laughing. Lyn takes the podium, Cass takes attendance, and Frank and I head out to the practice field.

It's warm out. It's only June, but the heat sticks to the back of my legs and the back of my neck becomes moist with sweat. Frank walks beside me, happy as he always is during practice. 

I don’t know him very well. He used to be super loud and hyper until semi state week when he was a freshman. I don’t know what happened.

\-------

“Band! Ten hut!”

A chorus of “HUT!” damn nearly blows my eardrums out. 

“Band dismissed!”  
“THANK YOU SIR!”

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! this is my new fic and i'ts gonna be revised and stuff but i'm proud of it so far and it's gonna be dark and stuff and i had no clue how to end the chapter oops


End file.
